Hellblazers
Z felt a burning sensation and woke up. fire was all around him. creatures dancing, souls screaming. it could only be one place, Hell. Harlow was sitting in the pit of it all. She sat in the burning flames of despair, of hatered. She was sitting in a ball, hugging her self. She had mis-judged her. Her judgement had been off. She had always been able to properly judge people... and now, because of it, She and ZJ were stuck in hell for all of eternity... ZJ saw Harlow and ran to her. "Harlow.. Looks like you and me both got stuck in the pit" he said sitting down next to her. She was shaking. Z didn't know why he wasn't. "Hey don't worry you'll be alright. I've been here 3 times already, I can get out again" he said putting his arm on her shoulder. "get off of me..." She said as she moved his arm. She started to rock back and forth. As she became more depressed, she sunk deeper into hell. The flames swallowed her up, and threw ZJ back. Harlow didn't want to be seen by anybody... Z grabbed onto Harlow and pulled her out "Listen we're allowed 1 contact with the outside world each year so I vote we call my dad he can get us out" He lied trying to keep her hopes up. It was hard to keep her above the flames but he kept pulling. She weighed herself down. "This is hell. Hell isn't like a county jail, where you can call your parents and get yourself out." She muttered. "Hell takes no mercy. Theoretically, we should be burning in the depths of all of our sins." She was confused. Hell didn't actually seem that bad... Why? "Listen, it's not bad for us because we don't deserve to be here. I've died 5 times, 4 times I've ended up here. but everytime I've gotten out!" he knew what it was like to not know what to do, but his dad had taught him. "At least let me get you to the better place." She slowly got up. She was reluctant... But... She supposed she would see how to escape, just becauuse she was curious. She slowly walked. She didn't say anything. Her hair covered her eyes. She...She felt...empty. She had trouble walking. It felt as if somebody had eaten a part of her leg.. "Let me carry you until I can get to the neutral zone. there I can heal you with my magic, assuming Hades hasn't blocked it off" he said looking at her with desperation. ZJ didn't want her to be here. She continued to walk. She didn't to be healed. There was nothing visibly wrong with her, she just felt horrible. S he just wanted to walk. She wanted to walk forever and ever. Thats all she could do. John walked with Harlow supporting her with his arm. "We're here" he said pointing to an open clearing with no flames or anything. ZJ had been to this place every time he had been in Hell, there was no pain here, actually there was no feeling at all, just nothingness. She stared blankly at the opening. "Where does this take us?" She asked in a monotone voice. She felt so very empty. She just wanted to n ot exist. She felt horrible. "To one of the exits/entrances. my dad is the only person who knows them all" he said looking for something "Three people have made it out, my dad, Lobo a Czarnian bounty hunter who is now exiled from the afterlife, and I" "entra nces/exits of what, exactly?" She wanted to know everything before doing anyhing. "Hell duh. Damn it" he said face palming himself "John, nice to see you. what is tbis the fourth time?" said a shadowy black figure That just made her more depressed. She started to back away slowly. "You can go... I'll...stay." She said quietly. How could she just return to earth like it was nothing? She had been eaten.. "Hades, hows working for Satan lately? You are still number 2, right?" said John "Quiet, germ. you aren't getting out this time." said the Hades, shifting into a humanoid with spikey armor. "But she might, if I were properly persuaded" he said looking at Harlow with lust She looked down. She didn't know what to do... She didn't want to return to earth... She couldn't. "I... I don't... I will... stay here... " She said. This guy... Despite being in a depressed mood, she thought of him as a total pervert. "Sorry to disappoint but we're going to a better place. Nepo eht setag, neht tel meht esolc, epacse eht yhtrow seno niamer eht srehto" chanted ZJ transporting Harlow and himself away from hell and into heaven. Well the pearly gates at least. Harlow didn't like this place. She was raised somewhat athiest, but believed there was only a hell. Seeing that nthere was a heaven... It prooved her wrong all these years. She was enraged. She had been wrong for how many years? She was always right... She turned away. "Take me back." She ordered. She could never be at a place that had prooved her wrong... ZJ was confused how could someone like the Pit better than paradise. "Why? It's infinately better here" he said "No sorrow, pain, hunger, just joy" "You don't understand. Just being here upsets me..." She stared at St. Peter. Like she would be in the book, anyway... ZJ was unsure of what to do but he decided being with Harlow was what he wanted "Peter," he said "give my spot to dad" he brought Harlow close to him and kissed her. "If you are going so am I." "you don't need to..." She was flattered, but she couldn't see spending eternity with him... She stared at the ground below. She didn't know what could go wrong, so she jumped off of the heaven's floor, and flew downwards. "down" She though, "Thats where hell is, right?" "That moron" said John. He teleported himself to his home on earth (much to Peter and Michael's chagrin) and went to his spirit room to make contact with Harlow in Limbo. She had never felt so empty inside. she was in Limbo. She was confused, and uttered some things that should never be mentioned. She was empty and depressed, but felt... good, in a way. "Harl can you hear me" he asked looking around. His spirit room was basically a place Facetime with people in the afterlife. She could hear him, but didn't respond. No nod of the head, no thumbs up, no "yes". She stared forward. "where." was all she said. "Limbo" said John. He walked out of the room saddeed for the first time in his life. He was taught to repress his emotions but today he couldn't. John sent a text to his mom to come to his house pulled out his pistol, put it to his head and pulled the trigger. THE END